


Leah

by readaholic_gamer_3322



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birth, Blue - Freeform, Children, Dalish Elves, F/M, Family, Fun, I promise, Marrage, Pain, Pregnancy, blue has a signifigance, friends - Freeform, labor, spilling secrets, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic_gamer_3322/pseuds/readaholic_gamer_3322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to xStephyG that inspired me to write this after reading a fandom about the inquisitor having a baby with Cullen, and then he gets upset because he didn't get to feel it kick for the first time in your "the Lion and the Flower" chapter 16 So thanks for writing it and inspiring me to write this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. "She"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to xStephyG that inspired me to write this after reading a fandom about the inquisitor having a baby with Cullen, and then he gets upset because he didn't get to feel it kick for the first time in your "the Lion and the Flower" chapter 16 So thanks for writing it and inspiring me to write this.

Ellana was traipsing through skyhold when the baby went into one of its kicking fits. Cullen had said if she ever did this, to find him. The problem was, he could be working with the troops, or in his office, or in our room, or at the war table, or just traipsing through skyhold as she was. Just then Liliana walked by, and knowing she knew everything I asked if she knew were Cullen was. "He's in the Great hall with his family." She said. His family? they've never been here before, but nonetheless, I went to meet him.

In the Great Hall I found him with what I assumed to be his family, all gathered around Cullen, listening very intently to whatever he was saying, his face glowing with joy. As I approached, Cullen took notice, and instantly said, " ahh, there you are, I wanted to introduce you to my family, mom, dad, this is Inquisitor Ellana, Ellana, this is my family. Them, my mother, jack, my father, and my siblings, Mia, Branson, and Rosalie." "hi, its very nice to meet you all, but I'm afraid I have something to show you, commander." I said turning to Cullen. "please excuse us." I walked a few feet away from where we were standing. luckily the baby hadn't stopped kicking, as she never seemed to quit. "what's wrong?" he asked concern crossing his face. I took his hand and placed it on my partially swelled belly. He was confused at first, then a feeling I could not name, and he probably couldn't either, crossed his face. Maybe joy and pride, but its hard to say. "Thank you." he said a smile spreading across his lips as he leaned in to kiss me deeply, stopping only to breathe a handful of times. We heard a giggle and remembered where we were. As we turned, a blush spread across my cheeks, and got hotter as I realized they all were watching. "I'll leave you to your family. you haven't seen them for years anyway." "Ok, if you must. oh and if that ever happens again, just say Leah, and I'll come, no questions asked." I nodded, knowing he would. Leah was the name we had picked should it be a girl, as we both though it would be, though no one knew that we had picked names. I moved to go to the war table, turned, and that's when I realized, Cullen was following me. He had told his family he had some important work to do, and had told the soldier passing through where they would be staying, and to please guide them there. "are you going to stop?" he asked "because I don't think we have a meeting scheduled." he said with a touch of mirth in his eyes. It took me a moment to realize what he meant. I nodded. "Its not that I want to," "Its that you have to." He finished. I nodded. How he was always able to understand me, I don't know, and it always made me feel happy. "Will you go get Liliana and Cassandra?" "Of course" He answered. 

In the war room, Cullen stood next to me instead of his usual place across the table. "I have an announcement." I began. "As of next week, I will no longer be out exploring with my party, and our troops. I am too far along in my pregnancy for it to be safe any more, and I would rather not have my child in the middle of the western approach." I thought that last part would add some humor to it. "But who will lead us when we are out in the field?" Said Cassandra "I will still lead, though I will be doing such from here. Honestly I should have stopped a while ago, but I did go for as long as was safe. You all should have been expecting this sooner or later. I am truly sorry." "Who will close the rifts?" asked Josephine. Truth was, I was not as prepared for that question as I thought I would be. "Do your best to avoid all rifts you come across, and mark them on our maps. Cassandra, I believe I have showed you all the best ways to avoid the rifts?" "You have, Inquisitor." "good, If the rift is interfering with your expeditions, and you must go through them, fight until the end of the wave, and continue on as fast as you can. It will be difficult, I understand that, but if you ever need any help, please use the crows to send me a message, and I will reply as soon as possible. Is everyone understood?" "Yes" I heard everyone say. "Good. Please spread the word to our soldiers." I will be able to tell the captains, and they can get it to our troops." said Cullen saying the first thing all meeting long. "And I will ensure that all of our people know" said Cassandra. "Good. You are dismissed" I said with finality.

After the meeting, I had to escape somewhere private. I couldn't go to my room, and have Cullen, or anyone for that matter, barge in on me. I couldn't go to one of the empty towers because most were taken by the new recruits pouring in by the day, and I couldn't stay here when anyone could, and would come looking for me. I had to go where no one would find me. Then I remembered. There was a small cave not far from here, that no one knows of except for me. I often go there to think over decisions I find particularly hard to find an answer to. Now, however, I would be going for a reason I couldn't imagine myself going for. "Denet," I called "Ahh Inquisition, what can I do for you?" he asked so kindly. "I need my horse saddled and ready for riding." "Are you journeying out again,?" he responded "Ohh no no, I won't be doing that again anytime soon." I said gesturing to my swollen belly. "Ahh yes, I had forgotten. If you don't mind me asking, where might you be going?" "Oh just to check on the troops" Since we moved to skyhold, the troops have been living outside its walls. Only the fleet of people higher up on the hierarchy, and the new recruits stayed within skyhold's walls. "Well have a good ride." " I will." I said.

Once I got out of sight of anyone in skyhold, I started to gallop on my trusted Ferleden Forwarder, Lily. She knew exactly where to go. We've been there so many times she had it memorized, and she just ran there. When we got there, I jumped off her, and ran into the cave, tears already sliding down my cheeks. Lily, normally afraid of caves, just walked right on in like it was nothing. she nuzzled me until I was feeling better. Soon I heard horses, then my name being called. Why would someone be calling my name, I hadn't been gone long. I went to investigate. I walked out of the cave and saw Cullen galloping towards me on his horse, a few soldiers and, was that Cole, following behind him. Once he reached me, he jumped straight off his horse and ran to me asking if I was alright, tears in his eyes. "I'm fine, now can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked. "I came to look for you after the meeting, but the horsemaster said you had left to check on the troops, and when I went down there and asked everyone if they had seen you no one had, and I became worried and so I sent out people to look for you, and I was just so worried." Cullen hugged me again, tears threating to spill down his cheeks. He was talking so fast she hadn't been sure she heard him right. "Well I'm fine. And I'm sorry for taking off, I just, I needed to think." He looked up at me with perfect understanding. And I loved him for it. He slid his hand to the small of my back and kissed me deeply. One of the soldiers had said they would be over there a little ways away, but we barely heard him. Only Cole stayed where he was on his horse. We hadn't noticed him walking towards us until he spoke. "She loves him with so much that she carries a small part of him. He loves her so much that he let her carry a small part of him, and they both could not be without each other for more than necessary, and he wasn't about to let that happen. She doesn't like it when you cry. She can sense it, and she doesn't like it. She wants to make you happy, which is why she kicks for so long. She knows it brings you joy." he said now looking towards me. It took me a moment to comprehend, and it seems like we both did in the same moment. As Cole walked away, Cullen lifted me into his arms, whispering, "we're going to have baby girl." and he started crying all over again.


	2. "Pain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana endures morning sickness and Cullen hates it because He can't help any. then they get in to a fight about who should be apologizing. so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying to write a chapter like this so hear it is. it might not, flow cause I wrote it after I started writing what is now chapter 5. if it does not flow please comment so I can take it out or edit it. this one is really short, so I apologize for that now. thanks as always for the comments and kudus.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a churning stomach. I jumped out of bed and woke up Cullen in the process of getting to the bathroom. I threw up. I threw up until there was nothing left to throw up. Cullen tried to help me, but there was nothing he could do, so instead, he just left me and went to sit on the bed. "Bleckkk. Bleckkk." I coughed and coughed and was struggling to get some air. Another wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. "Maker help me!" I screamed as I went into another coughing fit. Cullen came back and though I couldn't hear him, I knew he was crying, he always did. he hated not being able to do anything. "Go gettt Bleckkk the healers!" I said and Cullen anxiously ran down the stairs to the court yard where he hoped to find the healers. I was left alone, taking a moment to breathe before the next wave hit. I hated this. always having to rely on someone or something else to heal me, and make the pain go away. The baby was a joy and a blessing, but the morning sickness in the middle of the night, the constant cramps and craving old elven foods the skyhold cooks don't know how to make. It was almost more than I could bear. "Maker take me." I mumbled as I felt another wave of nausea overtake me. I heard the healers and Cullen come in and the healers said, "she just has to ride it out. have her drink lots of water and give her a regeneration potion. She should be fine." the nausea finally stopped, and calm came back to my stomach. "Come, come to me." Cullen whispered. I stood and walked on unsteady legs to him. He embraced me, and kissed me on my forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "You have nothing to apologize for. I should apologize to you. I did this. I'm sorry." He replied so kindly. he started to cry. "Now don't do that. And we made love, and got me pregnant with your child. that is a great honor, and one I am proud of. if that means going through this the rest of my life, so be it, I would gladly do it again I if I was given the choice. I love you, and nothing would make we regret that." He nodded his understanding, and leaned in to kiss me. "You should really drink some water." he said with a chuckle. "Yeah, probably." I said copying him. I walked over to the water on the desk, chugged that, then followed up with the regeneration potion I was given. He helped me over to the bed we shared, and layed me down gently. He crawled over me to his side and I curled up right next to him and we both fell in to a peaceful sleep.


	3. "Inside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia pries into the depths of Cullen's and Ellana's relationship.

I walked in to Cullen's Office, and was surprised to see Mia standing with him. "Hey, you called for me?" I said. "Hmm, oh, yes, yes I did. Uh, Mia, this is my wife, Ellana. Ellana, this is" "Mia, it so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." I interrupted. "Yes, as have I" Mia said with a voice like flowering honey in the summertime made near my home. "Well, I'll leave you to be, while I'll check on the troops in the training yard." Cullen said as he closed the door to his office "Wow, so your really pregnant with his baby? And your really going to marry him?" asked Mia. "Yes" I said a little blushed. "there is just no one I'd rather be with. He cares more than one should, why just today, he sent out a search party out looking for me when I had left without telling him, and had only been gone for a few minutes." "I understand. I just, never thought Cullen could be as happy as he was before the Templars, and the nightmares, and... *sigh* it was just so much, on him, and myself because I've always felt the need to protect him. When he sent the letter home that he was to be married, I couldn't believe it because he had never mentioned you before, and seeing you, *sigh* it didn't seem real." She said. "yes, well now he has someone else to protect him too, ohh and he'll probably kill me for saying that." "AHH" I doubled over from the sharp pain in my stomach. "Oh maker are you all right, should I go get Cullen or the healers?" she said with urgency. "phew" I released the breath I was holding and stood with some help from Mia. "No that won't be necessary. It was just a sharp kick, that's all." I responded. "Alright, well just the same, come over and sit in the chair." I sat in Cullen's chair as Mia told me to do. "Well, While she's kicking, do you want to feel?" I said. She gave me an excited nod and an incredulous look and walked over. She bit her lip as I lifted my loose shirt and put her hand where the baby was kicking at. "Wow" she said awestruck. "That's incredible. I can't wait until I find someone and have a baby." "Yes, its all very exciting isn't it?" "Yes" she said. She removed her hand. "Can you tell me the story of how you met? Cullen never tells me anything." "Sure. It all started the day the conclave exploded. I was taken prisoner, as the main suspect of the explosion. when I was released to help close the rifts, I was on my way to the conclave when Cullen stopped me and Cassandra on the battlefield. It was just after I closed a rift blocking my way from the temple. He said that he hoped everyone was right about me, and I said that he wasn't the only one hoping that, and as he walked away, he helped a soldier on one foot. I felt a spark from the beginning, growing more every time I saw him working with the troops. When we got to skyhold after Haven, I tried to start the romance, but held back. I was by far to nervous. If I knew I'd be having his child, I might have been more straight forward. That said, if you'd told me, I would have thought you nuts." We both laughed at that. "After we got settled, I found him in the garden playing chess with Dorian." "Did he tell you that we used to play as kids?" Mia interrupted. "Yes, he also told me that you got this stuck up grin every time you won." I said with a laugh. "Well, maybe I wasn't so kind when I won." I looked at her doubtfully, but continued. "So we played a game, and I won, of course. I said we should spend more time together, and his response was, "You said that" he's said that more than once since we've been together. For a while, we carried on as normal, and I was sick of waiting, so I approached him. We took a walk along the battlements. I could tell he was nervous, being alone with me in a private setting. I, on the other hand, was fairly confident. He didn't want to make advances because I was the inquisitor, we were at war, and he didn't think it was possible. I still wanted him though, and I wouldn't stop. He was leaning in to kiss me, when we were interrupted by a solider speaking of a report from Liliana, Jim, I think was his name. Though I don't place any blame on him for what happened, because had he not interrupted, Cullen might not have kissed me as deeply as if he had not. Regardless, I was certain my face was so red it looked like I got hit in the face with a tomato, and I think Cullen would have killed him if he hadn't left soon. Ohh, we could have stayed there for hours, just kissing on the battlements. Sadly, it was too chilly to stay out too long. We came inside and talked about how long we wanted each other, and just spent the whole night together. As I walked to leave to my own room, he reached me, wound his fingers in my hair, and kissed me deeply, not wanting to break apart anytime soon. That night, I had something to think and dream about that night." As I finished my story, I could tell Mia was stifling a giggle. "Oh, just get it out already." Mia laughed loudly, and struggled to keep composure. when she calmed down, she asked "There was no way Cullen would have done all that. He's way to... composed." "Well, he did. And I was there to see it, or I certainly wouldn't be pregnant right now." we laughed, and at that moment, Cullen walked in. "Playing nice I presume?" "Yes. Ellena was just telling me all about your relationship up until your first kiss." Said Mia. "Mia!" "Oh, yah, how many details are we talking?" Cullen said. "Oh, just every last one." responded Mia "Mia!" "Every last one, huh." "Yep" "Alright, go see mom, she's been looking for you and ends up back in the tavern." Oh alright" and Mia moved to leave. Cullen moved over to where I was sitting, and leaned over to gently kiss me. "So what were you really doing, because I know you wouldn't spill our secrets." I laughed, and he gave me a shameful look. He lifted me up then, pushed me against the wall, and kissed me hard. his hands slid down my back, landing just above my butt. this was the most intimate we've been since I found out I was pregnant. I was enjoying myself when a solider walked in and I showed my self out. "I love you" he said and I nodded my agreement. In the private quarters I shared with Cullen, I slid into bed, Suddenly overcome by a pounding headache. I dreamt my beautiful daughter in my arms, just after birth, and Josephine saying she'd through the most extravagant celebration. I smiled at that, knowing I'd have to try to convince her to tone it down. maybe I'll play the "scare the baby" card. I loved her, but she threw the most extreme parties when they really weren't needed. A scream erupted from the back of the room. A demon had spawned in my room! It was coming towards us, and the baby! "Ahhh" I screamed. Cullen hurried us away to the closet, and said not to leave under any circumstance. The baby started to cry. "Shhh, little one, its going to be alright." I said this even as Cullen, brave and strong as he was, was fighting with a demon alone. when the screams had stopped, I slowly looked out. There was no demon, but Cullen lay on the floor a little ways away from where I was... and he wasn't breathing. I ran over to him, trying to make him breathe, but I knew it was hopeless. He was gone. The baby started to cry again, and seeing as everyone had fled the room, I did the same. I woke from my nightmare with a jolt, waking Cullen up in the process. "What is it?" he said. Looking over, then down to my stomach, and feeling the baby kick, I started to cry again in Cullen's arms. "Oh it was horrible. the baby had been born, and a demon spawned in the room, and you were killed, and... you were gone." I sobbed. "Shh, its okay, it was only a dream. it was only a dream." His voice was so calming, it hurt to hear it. He just sat with me through the crying and the panic and adrenaline and tears, just as I would have done for him. When I calmed, he said "Hey, lets go down to the kitchens and I'll make you some tea." I had to admit, the thought was very appealing, so I nodded my tear streaked face, and followed him down to the kitchens. When we had arrived, I sat on one of the barstools, and Cullen began the log process of making tea. He also got out some cookies and warm milk. "Aren't those for guests?" I asked motioning to the cookies. "Shh. Besides, I don't think they would mind much if they knew it was for you." he said. We sat in silence as he finished, and handed me the tea, milk, and cookies. "Mia used to make me warm milk and cookies when I was younger and had a bad dream. she would always make me sit at the table while she got them, never letting me help. "If I let you help, the nightmares will come back" she said. I always thought her lying, but even so I took my seat back at the table, not wanting to upset her and make her stop. Mia was always kinder than the rest of my family. She just had that spirit. And since I know you don't like milk, I offered tea, but I couldn't break tradition." I smiled, then to his surprise, I drank half the tea, poured half the glass of milk into my tea, and handed him the rest. While he drank, I choked down the rest of mine, and enjoyed the cookies, splitting one or two with him. "I love you," I said. "I love you too." He responded. I laughed and move over to wipe the milk from his chin. "Come on, lets go back to bed." He said, and I nodded. The next morning the surgeon and the doctor came by for a routine check up. "Well, the baby seems to be doing quite well. Whatever it is your doing, keep on doing it." I smiled at Cullen, and he smiled back, comforted that we were both doing fine. "Ahh" The sudden scream scared Cullen, I could tell, "It's alright. Just a kick." The doctor smiled a big grin. "That means she coming very soon." We all smiled at that. To know that our baby is coming soon, it was amazing. I just couldn't wait.


	4. "Solas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas returns, and the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert! this chapter give away part of the ending. and also, this work is based off my first playthrough character, an elven mage.

I was walking through solas' old room, soon to be the new baby's room. When he left, I opted not to take down the murals. I just couldn't let someone scrape it all away. It was to beautiful. Looking back, I was glad I didn't allow it, even if it was for different reasons. Cullen walked through the door connecting the room to his office. "The baby's going to love it." I said as he wrapped his arms around my belly. "Yes, she is." "I miss him." I said. "I know." We stood staring and marveling at the artwork, and missing Solas. I was walking around Skyhold, checking in on everyone while they're here, and such, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar face. When I turned, and saw Solas walking in the door to skyhold, I screamed, alerting everyone to his presence. I ran over as fast as I could being almost 35 weeks pregnant. When I reached him, I threw my arms around him. "I thought you weren't coming back." I whispered in his ear. A crowd has gathered by now, waiting to welcome Solas back to skyhold. "Come, everyone will want to know you're here." I said, but he shook his head. "No, first, I must explain." I nodded, and he lead me to his old room. "I love what you have done." "yes, well the baby needed a room, and I thought you weren't coming back, and I thought it would love the paintings and stories you painted. I couldn't take them down. not after you left." I said he nodded in understanding. I could tell he was trying to avoid the subject. "I missed you." I said. "Yes, and now I must tell you why I was gone. You know the stories of the dread wolf, yes?" I nodded my head. "Well, I am the dread wolf." I nearly feel against the wall I was leaning against. "I locked away the gods, I slept for a 1000 years. everything you've heard about me is true. and there is one more thing." I worried myself, not knowing how much worse it could get. "I gave Corypheus the elven orb he carried. it was mine. when I awoke from my slumber, I could not unlock it, so I gave it to him. I'm so sorry if I caused any distress. I am so, so sorry that I did these things. I wanted to fix them, fix my mistakes, but I only made them worse. I'm so sorry." "Where were you." I said. "Where WERE YOU! Liliana sent out her most trusted and experienced spies and trackers. I searched the whole god dam fade, and no one could find you. so where THE HELL WERE YOU?!" I screamed. "I hid, there is a place I knew no one would be able to find me. and I did not want you to find me. if you did, I'd have to explain, and I couldn't. not yet." he was almost in tears now. I had never seen him cry. it almost made him ungodly, almost human... almost. "Liliana!" I yelled. "Call for Cullen tell him to get his best soldiers down here." "Yes inquisitor." I heard her say. "Do not let him leave. he will sleep outside of skyhold, but not too far. watch him. I don't want to come down and see him gone in the morning. Is that understood?" "Yes your worship" the group of three said. "Good. dismissed" "I don't understand." Said Cullen walking over. "So he's the dread wolf, as in the god of trickery, or rebellion, in elven legend?" "Yes, or at least, that's what he told me." "And why would you prefer him outside of skyhold when we have perfectly operateable cells?" He asked. "Because, those walls are falling apart. who knows what he could do to them to get out. and beside, the baby could be born any day now, and I want him as far away when that happens as possible." He nodded. I make sure that's clear to my men." "I need to go lay down." I ran out of the hall as fast as I could, and went to fetch my horse. I ran her at full speed to the cave. when we stopped, I didn't know where we were, but I did know that is was not my cave. Haven. We were back at Haven. I tried to turn Lily around, but she wouldn't move, so instead, I got off my horse, and walked through the rubble. I saw the burning buildings, and heard the screams of families and soldiers trying to get through the flames. "Why did you bring me hear?" I screamed at Lily. She motioned her head forward, and though the fog, I saw shapes, people, then, it was Solas, Varric, Cassandra, and me, back at the first rift, "the place where it started it all." I spoke to myself. Then, as if by magic, a play through of all the highest, and lowest points in inquisition history, my first slain dragon, leaving Haven, becoming the fabled Herald of Andraste, everything from beginning to the time we left Haven. I saw everything. "Thank the maker." I said to no one in particular. I remembered why the Inquisition was formed, and Solas helped with that. He could have left, joined Corypheus, or not have come into our lives at all. I jumped on my horse and ran all the way back to skyhold. "Solas!" I yelled as I ran into skyhold. "Oh thank the maker you're all right." Cullen said as my horse ran into skyhold. "I had no idea where you were and I got so worried. Where did you go?" "Where is he? I need to see him. I need to apologize." "Who are you talking about?" Cullen asked "Solas, I need to see Solas." "Why, that liar is out in the snow where he belongs, and where were you?" "I'll explain later, now where is he?" "2 reams due north? where are you going?" Cullen screamed after me as I was leaving once again, but not on lily, fore see needed rest, and instead I left on a horse that I've been dying to try out, but couldn't leave my beloved Lily. She was a beautiful hart, who had been given to us as a gift from the city of Crestwood for dealing with the undead, the mayor, and the rift in the lake. She was found wondering the wilderness outside of the city near the outskirts, but seeing as they had no means to care for it, they gave it to us as a gift of thanks. Now I ran on her all the way to him. 'Solas! Solas." I yelled out of breath. when he came out, I ran up and embraced him. "I am so, so sorry about what I said, and what I did. Please, please forgive me." "Shhh, child, its alright." he said even as I was holding on to him tightly and crying. "Now, explain what you're telling me." I took a few deep breaths, calming my breathing, and spoke. "I saw Haven, or the remains of Haven. I needed to get away after you confessed to me, and Lily took me to Haven, and the fog played out pictures of everything that happened since I joined the cause, and all the progress we've made since then. You came to help, to try to fix the mistakes you've made, and, I'm really sorry. Please, can you ever forgive me?" I asked as I had a longing look in my eyes. "yes. I can forgive you. If you can forgive me for everything I've done and accept me back, I can do the same for you. Besides, I've done much worse." my shoulders sagged in visible relief. "Come on, lets go back to skyhold. Soldiers, pack up the tents, and return to the commander for what to do when you return." they signaled they understood, and began to pack. I jumped on the hart, and motioned for Solas to ride with me. "Yah" I yelled, and the beautiful hart reared, and ran in the direction of skyhold.


	5. "Sunrise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana makes plans to celebrate the return of our dear friend Solas, with the help of Josephine, and she actually listens! Meanwhile, Ellana experiences more painful kicks that has the healers worried with the birth so near, but Solas may hold the key.

"Please Ellana, explain, why that... thing is back inside the walls of skyhold?!" Cullen screamed. "Because, he is a friend, he helped us with things we would not have been able to figure out on our own. And he is not a "thing", he is a living, breathing human being, with flaws he was only trying to correct by being here, but I will tell you, he will NOT, be leaving, except with me, or of his own free will!" I screamed just as forcefully. He sighed. "Look, what I want to know, is why you forgave him?" "You know when I left on Lily after he'd confessed?" "Yes," "Well, Lily took me back to Haven, and the fog played these images, and it was everything, from the time I joined to now, and I realized, he always wanted to help, and he did, at times we could not have gone without his help. Solas was helping us, and secretly trying to fix his own mistakes too. We were just to blind to see it. Everyone deservers a second chance... even old elven gods." Cullen thought for a moment, sighed, and began again. "Ok, he can stay, but I still want him watched." Cullen said with command. I was to over joyed to hear anything but the word Yes forming on his lips. "Oh thank you! you won't regret it." Cullen walked around his desk to face me, and said, "how could I regret it? the look on your face is to good to ruin." and with that I took my leave to find Josephine to help me with the party I was already forming in my head. "Josephine, Josephine!" "Yes inquisitor?" Josie replied from her office. "Josie, I need help planning a party, not the type of Orlesian party nobles throw, but a party to help welcome Solas back to Skyhold. do you think you could do that?" "Oh, inquisitor, I would be honored to help welcome Solas back to skyhold, he is doing alright, is he not?" "Yes, he's fine Josie. come find me when you have some ideas, now, you may be helping me plan, but you are not in control." "Well, I guess that is a sacrifice I'll be willing to make." We both chuckled. "Oh, Josie." I responded. I left her to her thoughts and ideas for the party and wondered back to my room to work on some reports that had been piling up. I was working in my room for a short time before a visitor graced me with their presence. A knock came at the door, and I said "Come in" The quest reluctantly came through the doorway, and up the stairs. I was surprised to see the woman I had seen with Cullen those days ago, and I assumed she was Cullen's mother. "hi" she said "I'm Thren, Cullen's mother, you met me a few days ago." "Ah yes, I've been meaning to come and visit you, but have been so busy this week, with reports, the baby, and now a very close friend I have not seen for some time know has joined us once again, so I have not been able to make time." "Yes, well, you are the inquisitor, and your work is never done, I mean, after saving the world and all that, you should have expected it." she replied kindly. I chuckled, "yes, I suppose I should have, and please, call me Ellana, we're family now, no need for formalities." I said, and I could tell she was taking it to heart. "yes I suppose I should, and you can call me mom." Mom. this word, so often spoken by everyone, meant more to me than most know, because my mother left me when I was young. My father was left to care and protect me and my brother alone. it was so difficult on him, and I tried to make my load as light as possible. In my clan, m clan leader was like a mother to me, but I never called her that, and the three letter word this woman just handed to me even only barely knowing me, was incredible. "Thank you, I... don't know what to say." I said close to tears. "Oh now honey, don't cry, you'll smear the reports." I laughed at that, and she laughed right along with me, and it was enough to stop the flow of tears. Shanma kept looking from my face to my stomach, almost filled to bursting with the child that lay inside. "Do you want to feel?" I could tell the question alone lit up her face, and she nodded vigorously. "Like mother like daughter." I thought thinking back to the day I told Mia the story of how me and Cullen met. I pulled her hand to my stomach, her fingers fluttering above the warmth of my stomach. When she felt the powerful kick of the child, her eyes fluttered up to my face to see if I was alright. I nodded, and she continued to stare at my stomach, and the life within, tears starting in her eyes. "Oh, now don't do that, you'll make the baby upset." I said repeating her words from earlier. She laughed and we carried on in light conversation, each getting to know the other more properly, until dusk came and Cullen walked through the door. "Oh, mother, I was not expecting you to be here. am I interrupting something?" "no, you never are. your mother and I were just getting to know each other a little better. you know, she is a very fascinating person." "Oh, no, I'm not, but you now, hearing your stories of the fade, and your family, and discoveries, bring the world back to sanity, not that's fascinating." she imputed. "Oh, and so very humble." "Yes, well mother, its almost dark, and you should really return to your chambers." Cullen said. "Oh, alright. good night Ellana, Cullen." she said as she walked down the stairs. "Good-bye, mom." that last word was difficult to say, like a word completely foreign, yet it came out so easily. I could tell she was surprised, was also, she was very, happy. "What was that all about? First, I catch you in my office spilling all of the details of our relationship to Mia, of all people, and then I find you getting close to my mother?" he said it in a way that I knew he wasn't mad, agitated, maybe, but not mad. "Your family is a very entertaining group of people." He laughed at that. "I must say, there is something that had been bothering me for a while." Cullen said breaking the silence. "And what's that?" I replied "how was it that youvwere able to get to haven, a days ride from here minimum. there was no way you could have gotten there and back in less than an hour?" Now that I think about it, maybe I didn't maybe i saw an illusion, i was stressed, and it would have be very easy for the dog to play tricks on me. Maybe that was it?" "Maybe," Cullen agreed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I doubled over from the pain of the kick, almost falling on the floor. Cullen was able to reach me before I fell, and was able to gently lower me to the ground. "Please go GET THE healers!" I said breathless, and fighting back a scream from another kick. Cullen took off running without a second glance as Josephine, Liliana, and Cassandra all filed through the door. "What happened?!" said Cassandra. "We heard you scream" Said Josephine. "Is everything alright?" said Liliana, more worried than I have ever seen her. "I got the healers." said Cullen coming through the doorway. the women moved aside to my back as the healers moved to figure out what was wrong. To my surprise, Solas also came through the door. He watch with a careful eye at what was happening, and took it all in at once. "Move aside." he said as gently as if nothing was happening. The healers moved, and he explained what was happening. "I believe that the child is too confined in the tight space to move around much, and is therefore striking out against you harder and harder as she grows. I will need Cole to confirm it, but that is what I believe is happening." "Someone go get Cole!" I yelled and Cassandra raced out of the room and came back with a reluctant Cole following behind. "Cole, can you read her mind?" Solas asked the spirit. he nodded "Cramped, closed, can't move. Don't want to cause pain, but there's no where to go. Sorry." "Thank you Cole" replied Solas. "Seems I was right, the baby is getting to big for your womb." "Yeah yeah yeah, how can we heal it?" Cullen interrupting him. "well, there are two options. one, you can have an induced labor, or two, I can magically expand the stomach. but it is your choice." I looked at Cullen, and he nodded his opinion. "We both want whatever is best for the baby." I replied. "Of course, well, in that case, I believe that expanding the stomach is the best way to go, whereas if you went with having the child now, it would suffer from possible birth defects, or it might no be fully developed." "Never mind, I change my answer, I want the baby out now!" Cullen said. "Cullen, darling, I know the act of magic being used on me is unnerving, but it must be done, for the safety of the child, and myself. if you want, you can leave." I knew that magic unnerved Cullen, and when it came to using unknown magic on his wife and unborn baby, I knew it terrified him to think what could happen. But I needed him calm for this, for me. "Oh maker no! I'm staying right here with you." Cullen Growled. "Alright, now just calm! down." I said in a calm voice while fighting the urge to scream as another kick came barreling into my stomach. "Ok then, if that is what you want, then I need everyone except for Cole, the healers, and you commander, to please leave the room. Cole, keep a watchful eye on the child, and the inquisitor, if either of them feels any discomfort, I want to know. Healers, please help me and the commander get her on the bed and get her comfortable." I was lifted by Cullen, and the healers up onto my bed, then propped up with some pillows. "Good, now make sure she is stable, her and the child." the healers did as asked, and when they were finished, Solas began. "Ok, you might be cold, or feel some slight discomfort, but please, don't move." I nodded. Solas made some hand movements, and just like that, the kicking faded so it did not hurt as bad. Cullen held my hand all the while. When he was finished he spoke." I think that is all that needs to be done. you might be tired for a while, but that should fade. are you feeling alright?" "Yes, thank you Solas, Cole, healers. they all bowed and Solas spoke once more. "would you like me to send in the people outside?" "No, please, I'm very tired, and just want to sleep." "Of course inquisitor. I will see to it that you get a night meal later." I thanked him, and they all left the room. "Thank the maker your safe." said Cullen. "You had no reason to be scared. I am a mage, remember, I wouldn't have done it if I knew it wasn't safe." I told him. "I know, but I can't help it. Sera says I worry too much." "Well, sometimes you do and this was one of those times. now please leave me. I would like to sleep." "Yes, of course, and I will cancel the war meeting tomorrow for your convenience." all I could manage was an "OK" moan. But Solas was right. I needed some sleep. It was a few hours before dawn when I finally woke up, and when I did, Cullen was no where to be found. Seeing as I was wide awake and feeling really good, I got up, got dressed in a faded blue dress my mother sent me just before she had my brother, and headed out the door. I grabbed some hot chocolate on the way to Josie's office to see how preparations for Solas' party were going. "Hi Josie" I said exhaustion obvious in my voice, but full of happiness. "Oh, inquisitor, you should not be up, you should be in bed, resting." "Oh, don't worry Josie, I'm only coming to see how the preparations for the party are coming." I said as she tried to gently usher me out the door. "Oh, well, I guess you can listen to some ideas I had. But only for a little while." she said reluctantly. I sat down in one of the big comfy chairs in front of the fire and made myself comfortable. "So, I was thinking we have jus a small party with our friends, like the celebration after the defeat of Corypheus. And we will have some little hors d'oeuvres and finger foods to eat, wine and punch for you to drink, and some small home made decorations we can have the soldiers make. Oh it would be lovely." I sat there, mouth wide open in shock. she, Josephine Montilyet was actually able to organize a small gathering with friends, and was pleased by the thought. she even added home made details I never would have thought of. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." "am I talking to the actual Josie and not some stranger who took her place?" She gave me a look that clearly said "Really." "You said you wanted a small gathering, and I respect that, so I planned out a small gathering. But there is one thing," oh no, I knew it was too good to be true. "You have to dress a little fancy for the evening." "Can I ask why Josie, I mean everyone knows I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure they don't expect me to be gorgeous." "No, they don't, but it is your job as the inquisitor to look good regardless." I sighed. "Fine. if you can find a dress that I like, that will fit me comfortably and looks good, I'll wear it, but then, and only then. Understood?" "Yes inquisitor." whispered Josie. Everyone was here in skyhold for the time being, and I was not about to miss a chance to see some friends and gather advice before they headed off again. I spoke with Cassandra first. "Cassandra, hey," "Hello inquisitor, shouldn't you be resting?" "well, Yes, but I was non about to miss the chance to gather some advice before you headed out. So, do you have any advice for me?" "Well, inquisitor, I have not had any children myself, but, I would say to be patient. children are frustrating sometimes, just remember to count to ten, and be patient." I pondered that. "Thank you Cassandra. I think I'll hold on to that." we nodded our good byes, and I went to find Dorian and Iron Bull in the tavern. "Hello boys, playing nice I hope?" "Yea boss, just talking with the vint." Replied Bull. I asked for some water from the bar keep and was given a tall cold glass of pristine water. "So, I have a question for you too. I could use some advice about being a parent. I was hoping you could help me." "Well, I don't have children of my own, and I was an only child, so I don't have a lot of advice. hmm, maybe, sophistication?" Dorian replied. I rolled my eyes and turned to Bull. "Anything?" "Well, I would say, communicate, with your child, and with Cullen. It goes a long way." Bull said. "Wow, that's good advice, thanks bull." and with that I left the tavern to find everyone else. Blackwall said to stay positive, Vivienne said to spoil it rotten, which I probably wont do, Solas said to teach her well, and Liliana and Josie said the same thing "Go back to bed!" Varric said to do whatever makes everyone happy, and Cole said to have fun. Sera was too drunk to say anything. Collectively, had some really good advice, but I kept going back to what Iron Bull said, even as I climbed back into bed. Communication. I thought about it as I once again drifted off to sleep. I awoke when Cullen stirred beside me. "Hello beautiful. welcome to the new morning." He whispered in my ear. "Hehe." I giggled like a school girl. "Good morning my love. I love you." I said. "I Love you more." I looked over to the terrace windows which I require open all the time. "Its just before sunrise. Want to go watch the sunrise?" "Sure" he said. He got up, and lifted me from the bed. When I was standing, he grabbed a extra big blanket from the couch, given as a gift from his mother. I'm gonna go get us some hot chocolate, be right back." he took off running to the kitchens so as not to miss the sunrise. He came back just as the first rays of light were breaking the mountain peaks. "Come on, lets go to the terrace." I said with a voice honey sweet. "Lets." He wrapped the blanket around himself and me, and we walked, hand in hand, to the terrace to watch the morning sunrise raise up over the peaks. "Why can't time ever slow, or freeze when you want it too?" Cullen asked. I thought about it, then came up with an answer. "Because it teaches us to savor the moments while there here, because there fleeting." Cullen gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked in response. "Where did that come from?" he said. I sighed "I'll be honest with you, I've been spending to much time with Iron bull." I said this as I thought again of what he said. He chuckled, and we just stood in silence as the sun made its way over the horizon, over the peaks, and finally in to the sky and the start of the day began. Skyhold was starting to wake, and the day would soon begin.


	6. "Surprise!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has a surprise for Ellana involving her clan, and she has a surprise for Cullen, and all of thedas, though she may not know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been saying that the birth was going to happen for 3 chapters now, but I promise, it WILL happen this chapter. I was hoping to make Ellana a very unique name, but that did not happen, so, what till you see the unique names I've picked out. If you need help with the pronunciation, comment the word, and I will give pronunciation. Hope you enjoy, like, subscribe, koudos!

Cullen's POV  
The warm sunshine shone through the open terrace doors. Ellana stirred beside me. "Good morning my love." I whispered. "Good morning." "Hey, I have an idea. We take a day off. Just spend the day out of skyhold, in the Hinterlands maybe, or just in and around the frostbacks?" "My love, you know as well as I that that is simply not possible. I'm sorry." She left the warm comfort of the bed to prepare for the long and grueling day ahead. I knew I should follow suit, but I didn't want to move. Finally, I made myself get up and pull on my armor. I left silently just as Ellana was preparing her bath. Oh, how I longed to be with her.

"Josephine! Josephine?" Cullen yelled as he entered her office. "Yes, what is it Commander?" she replied with a sigh. "I need you to meet me in my office as soon as you can today." I responded "Ok, but might I ask what this is about?" she asked. "Yes," I said with a chuckle. "This is about a day off for Ellana and I." he then strode out of Josephine's office without hearing another word from the woman he was going to reveal no more of his plans to.

"Yes Commander Sir!" the messenger said as he turned around and out the door to return a report to Liliana. As he walked out, Josephine walked right on in. "Sorry its so late. every time I tried to come out here, some noble was always asking me for something, or a report came in that was very urgent." it was only barely dusk. "Yes, well, please, come sit." I responded gesturing to the empty chair in front of the desk. "So, what ideas do you have Commander for our dear Inquisitor's day off?" she asked, a smile in her voice. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go see her clan in the Korcari Wilds. I sent a small group of my soldiers and Lilian's spies out to find them. I knew she was missing home a lot, so I thought that might cheer her up. what do you think?" "Excellent Ideas Commander, Ellana would love that, but, she told me a while back that she wished very much that she could be married, or "bonded," in the customs of her own people, not that she isn't happy here, but it was the way she was raised, and she can not just simply let that part of her go. Maybe you could incorporate that into your trip?" Josephine suggested. "How would you know something that I don't? she always tells me everything when it comes to personal matters. Why would she share this with you and not me?" I asked. "She probably didn't want to upset you. No offense Commander, but knowing you, you would just bring it up out of the maker made sky, and apologize for it constantly. after while, it gets annoying. She probably just didn't want to hurt you. but that is for you to find out." "yes, I suppose so, and I like your ideas, I could send a letter to her clan leader telling her about the arrangement. I'm sure she would love the idea. In fact, I'm going to write it right now." "Yes, you do that Commander, meanwhile, I'm going to make sure this stays on the hush hush so the Inquisitor doesn't find out." she said with a small laugh. "Take care, Commander, and good luck." And then just as she left, another report came in. the day never stops does it? A letter came in later that day, from the dalish clan leader, Janya. The letter said. "Dear Cullen, Commander of the Inquisition, and lover of my dear clan sister, Ellana. I received your letter a short while ago, and, while most all dalish clans disapprove of elven/shemlen pairings, I believe since it is for a beloved clan sister, and a friend we have not seen for many seasons, I do not think it would be too difficult to convince the elders. As for the people, well, they will take little to no convincing. The dress for such a occasion usually is made very complex, but because she is such a simple person, it shouldn't take too long. You tell us when to expect her, and we will be ready. I hear much of you Cullen, from both Ellana and gossip. If you are not what I believe, I will not allow you to bond with her. I advise you to treat this with as much respect as you can. This is a big deal in our community. We are giving you, I am giving you, Cullen, much trust. Do not blow it.

"Oh, Josie, its perfect!" Ellana was staring up at the beautifully painted curtains that hung from every window and wall. They were hand-painted just as she requested, and each one was adorned with a small elven symbol, each representing the elven gods. the tables were decorated in the same matter, with small little trinkets from elven lore. not many would notice unless you spent a lot of time with elves, or you were raised dalish, or you married a woman who could talk endlessly about the elven gods. and her favorite part was obviously that it actually was a small party. not a single noble in sight. "Oh, Josie, it perfect, I'm speechless, and how you managed the decoration and NOT inviting every single noble you know Is beyond me. Its beautiful, really beautiful." She could have babbled on about how perfect the party was all night. She was celebrating the return of a lost friend. She couldn't help but glow. Soon, the guest of honor walked in and met with Ellana, and for most of the night, talking, and laughing and getting all caught up. they were old friends, anyone could see that, but only I knew how deep it went, how some nights, shortly after he left, she would come to my room and just sob into my chest, how she would just be thinking about him and just end up leaving to her room because she was so emotional. she thought he didn't see, but he saw everything, and even when he missed something, Cole would always be there to tell him she's upset. She needed this party just as much as it was needed in the public eye. she needed reassurance that he was going to stay, and that he wouldn't leave again. "I'm so glad your back." She whispered to Solas as she bear hugged the elf. Yes, there were colleagues, and warriors, and of the same history, but they were so much more than that. they were friends.

Ellana's POV.  
Cullen had promised a special trip today, but I couldn't seem to find him. I searched his office and asked several of his new recruits they hadn't seen him either. Where are you Cullen? I asked myself.

Other POV  
Cullen walked across the branch connecting his and Solas' office, while the Inquisitor walked under it, presumably to go ask warden Blackwall if he had seen her lover. little did she know, he was right above her, and the commander to ask Solas the same. I watched them do this for a while, one coming out of the great hall, and soon after, one coming in, in the library, then out again, in the tavern, and out, they were always so close, but never close enough. it was nearing midday. they had better find themselves soon.

Cullen's POV  
I went over the preparations for the umpteenth time today, while in my office searching for Ellana for the umpteenth time today. Makers breath, she was amazing, but how he evaded his grasp so easily was infuriating, and sometimes only by a few seconds. Finally, he decide to wait in the Tavern for her, and he hoped she would make yet another appearance there. Soon enough, there she was, coming in, scanning the small area, and finally seeing me almost immediately. "Makers breath Cullen, If I have to chase you around Skyhold again, I'm going to have to kill you. I spoke to I swear, every guard, solider, messenger, all the mages, and everyone at skyhold more than about 3 times, asking where you where, and every time I got close, you were gone. so where the hell were you all day." Cullen couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. When at last I calmed down, I said " searching for you. I was all over Skyhold, asking everybody the same question, finally, I got sick of looking for you, and just came here to see if you would come here, and, low and behold, here you are." "He, ya, we may have to work on our finding each other systems." That got them both laughing, and very soon they were drunk, and wobbling back to their room.

Ellana's POV

Today was the day Cullen said the special trip was going to happen. So far, all I know, is that it will take us out of Skyhold, and its for the Inquisition. I was told to pack enough clothes for 3 days, and to pack my most prized possession, and a toned down fancy dress to wear as well. I don't know why Cullen had me pack these things, but I could tell it was important, so I packed them with minimal questions. Soon, I found Cullen, bags in hand, and ready to set out, his horse tacked up already. Lily was already ready when I got to the stables, under the careful eye of Blackwall. "Lets go." I said excited, but trying to suppress it. Cullen nodded and we headed out of Skyhold at a full run. We were traveling for almost a whole day, and Cullen hardly said a word, probably not wanting to spoil the surprise, since knowing him, if he so much as opened his mouth, I'd be able to pry the truth out of him. He did say that the area we were going to was the Korcari Wilds. I sighed, because my clan always camped there around this time for good hunting before the harsh winters. maybe we could see them before we leave. After while in our trip, a crow caught up with us, a message from a camp further south he said, but the way he looked, anxious? told me otherwise. "We will be arriving soon." he told me. It was almost sundown, and we cad crossed into wild land a few hours ago. "Great. Riding all day has given me riders arse." I said, and we laughed. Soon we were talking about all things unrelated to the Inquisition, family, old friends, our lives before the inquisition, everything really. All too soon though, he stopped, and went into the trees alone. Soon after, he came out, and was smiling like a maniac. "Come on." he said "They're waiting for you." "They?" I said Questioningly. He led me though the trees, and soon, I saw a fire, and as we got further through the brush, I saw it was a dalish camp, my. dalish camp. "Oh my maker! Cullen, you brought me here? this was were you wanted to go?!" I had tears in my eyes as my family all crowed around me, and the feeling of they're warmth made more tears slide down my cheeks in quick secession. "But, how?" I asked Cullen when everyone had let go. He was now standing against a pole, out of the way of my reunion with my family. "Your friend, dear arranged it all. he sent some soldiers out to track us down so he could give this surprise. He asked a few days ago to make some arrangements, and we were able to, because the idea of seeing your beautiful face after so long had everyone in joyous spirits." I turned around to see my clan leader, Janya, almost a sister to me, but always a figure of authority. I ran to her and hugged her desperately, like a child who had lost its mother. "and now, a time for celebration. my dear, we made a new tent for you and your family, please, come and we will show it to you." I nodded, for words had lost their meaning. I moved, and almost fell from the weight of this revelation. Cullen moved to catch me, and helped me to follow Janya. "Here it is." she said, and motioned to a small tent, a bit away from everyone else. "Please, come join us when you are ready." she said. we entered, and inside was a tent just like the one i grew up in. A small fire roaring In the center, with two cots pushed together to form a bed for the both of us. I shook my head at him. "I can't believe you found a way to trick me here, and then surprise me with my whole family. and yet, I can, in some twisted way." Then I kissed him, hard, that left him flushed, and I led him out to met everybody. By the time we returned to our tent, it was well past midnight there was so much celebration. Cullen got to meet and interact with many from my clan, and I got to see old and familiar faces, and even a few new ones too, as my old friends and relatives got married and had children of their own. We got to leave the party early because I was exhausted after the travelling, and the child was becoming restless inside me. Cullen also left with me, and we settled in for the night on the cot smelling of the nature I grew so fond of in my early years. The next morning, there was an unfamiliar coolness at my back, so unlike the now familiar warm chest of Cullen, moving up and down beside me, and that gave me pause. I moved over, and saw, to my shock that Cullen wasn't even in the room. I struggled to get up as fast as I could, and get clothes on to look for him. I emerged from my tent to get Janya, but she stopped me after taking two steps out the door. "What are you doing dear, up so early?" she said in that familiar voice of hers. "I'm looking for Cullen, he wasn't with me when I woke up, and wanted to know if you knew where he went?" I asked. "Yes, I do know where he went dear, but I have been forbidden to speak of it. However, you require some things for another surprise, of his so..." She whistled a high pitched, single note, and most of the women from my childhood came abounding from around various parts of the camp. "... I brought some old friends to help me. Now, come back to your tent." I followed the women back into my tent, and they set to work, putting some water over the fire to make tea, and Janya brought out the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. "Oh, Janya, Its beautiful! you cant seriously be putting me in that!" The dress was simple, a brilliant blue color, floor length, with a small train in the back, and yet, it fi perfectly around my over full belly. How they were able to do that was astounding without measurements. But at the same time, it was very complex, with hand stitched birds at the neck, and along the bottom hem. I have only seen its equal in Orlesian dresses, but even they are way to over complicated for me. this was the best combination of simple, and complex, in a way that made it beautiful in my eyes. My clan knew me all to well. "Well of course dear. We made the dress just for you. All of the women you see here worked hours everyday for you, and only you." Janya replied. I was almost to tears. These women who I grew up with, who I haven't seen in 2 years, worked so hard to make this for me. It would be enough to make anyone come to tears. The women sat me down on a chair, and they set to work on my hair and make-up. They worked tirelessly, helping me to get ready for a surprise from Cullen. I tried to pry it out of the women, and tried to guess what it might be, but they never let it lose. "Oh, for makers fucking sake, would you just tell me what it is already!" The women laughed, probably about how used to I was about using human curses, and also about how determined I was about knowing what this surprise was. "Child, you know I can't tell you that. Of course you were always a stubborn child." she laughed. Soon, I was ready, and the women helped to make some final preparations. My vallaslin was enhanced with make-up, and I was ready. It was time to face the surprise Cullen had in store for me.

Cullen's POV

It was just before time to go. I was led to a large willow tree where the ceremony was to be held. It was large, larger than any tree I had ever seen. The men of the clan had helped me prepare for this, not being dalish myself, I had no idea how to go about this. But they helped to walk me through everything, even helped to prepare my vows up to clan standards. When the time came, I was ready. A man named Juno who I was told was a close friend of Ellana's when they were younger, told me Ellana was almost ready, and asked if I was ready, or if I was nervous. "Well, to be going before a clans gods, declaring for them and all here that I love Ellana dearly, and that I would protect her with my life in a way I have never practiced, well, I'm a little more than nervous. I said with a nervous laugh. "Yes, well, I suppose that would make someone quite nervous. I however have had the luck not to have to feel that, because I fell in love within the clan, and now we are pregnant with our first child as well." We laughed, then I responded, "Honestly, this nervousness is a good thing. To be giving something to Ellana that she never though she would have, that's the best thing you can give to your love." he smiled at that. "Yes, I suppose it is." we stood there side by side until it was time.

Ellana's POV

It was time. I still had no idea what exactly it was time for, but I heard the women saying it was time. they led me out of the tent. there wasn't a single soul in sight. We walked over to the old willow tree that I played in when I was younger. When I rounded the corner, that's when I saw him. Cullen was standing under the tree where ceremonies were held for bonding ceremonies. he was marring me in front of my childhood friends, my relatives, and my gods. He was giving me what I always wanted. But how did he know? I fell to my knees, in tears. Cullen ran to me, and spoke. "I did this for you. I knew you wanted to be married under the names of your gods, so here we are. I started to cry real sobs, and hugged him, hugged him so hard I think he couldn't breathe. "For me." I said. he nodded. I let him lift me to my feet, and we walked down, hand in hand, to the end of the aisle. When it came time to say our vows, which I had not prepared, my tears had almost stopped, and Cullen went first. Thank the gods. "My dear Ellana, To be going before your gods, your family, friends, and relatives, declaring for them, and all here, that I love you, and that I have, and will, protect you until death, my dear, is not enough. I claimed you in front of my maker first, not giving thought about how you might want to claim me in front of your gods. For that, I apologize. But now I hope to make it up to you, by allowing you this, in the name of your gods, and the god you hold closest," he stopped for a moment, brushing a finger over my vallaslin, tears coming to my eyes once more, " that you may claim me for you." My breathe was ragged. tears were spilling down my cheeks. I smiled, and he smiled That bright smile I love so much, and just spoke my heart. "Cullen, I love you, more than perhaps even you know, and for you to give me this honor... its, its an incredible honor, and one I will forever cherish. I could never say anything to the magnitude you did, so I won't try, but for you to know what I wanted to badly, how, I don't know, but for you to know, I thank you, and I love you, with all my heart. So, I thank you. We hugged each other lovingly. Then the pastor spoke. "Do you, Cullen, take this daughter of our clan, to have and to hold, until death due you part, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked. "I do." Cullen responded, eyes never leaving mine. "And do you, Ellana, take this" "I do, I do, a thousand times I do." I interrupted. "Then, in the name of Mythal and the holy ones, I pronounce you two, wed." The crown erupted into applause, and praise when we closed the distance between us, and kissed each other, more deeply than I think either of us thought possible. we ran down the aisle, hand in hand, to our tent, when a pain in my stomach stopped me half way there. "Ellana, are you all right?" Cullen asked cautiously. "I.. I think so. " I responded. Just then, a small puddle of water appeared under me. "Uh, Cullen," "Hm?" he said. "I think my water just broke." "What?!!" Cullen said with alarm. He looked panicked. "You're sure?" he asked. I looked at him, incredulously. "Yes, I I'm sure!" I yelled. "Makers breath, Can we get some help over here! Ellana's going into labor!!" Cullen screamed. Several older women came to ensure I was okay before a few strong men came to take me to my tent. They laid me on my back on the bed, and left while the women went to work, boiling water over the fire, gathering blankets, pillows, and medicinal herbs to help soothe the pain. All the while, Cullen stood by the door, pacing back and forth like a maniac. "Cullen?" I called over the working women. He came as soon as he heard me. "Hey, stop pacing, I'm fine, and I'm going to be fine. The baby is fine, I can feel that she is okay" I had to fight a painful scream as another contraction took over. "Alright, I need to walk." I said, and all preparations stopped to help me up. I was walking around the fire. Cullen had left to write notice to skyhold that they would be returning sooner than expected, and that there would be a little extra with us. He came in, and the contractions were closer now, almost a minute apart. she's coming soon. I screamed at another contraction. "Can someone get her the pain reliever?" Cullen screamed over the commotion. A women from my childhood rushed over with elfroot tea, with spindleweed for the pain. By this time, my beautiful wedding dress was removed, and replaced by a thin, light blue night dress, perfect for giving birth in. I layed back down for the midwife to see how well I was coming along. "Its time to push." she said gently. It was almost enough to calm me down. "Cullen!" I yelled. he stopped pacing which he had taken up again, and looked up. "Its time to push" I said as calmly as I could muster. He came over and grabbed for my hand. He squeezed it tightly, probably just as nervous as I was. "Ok" he responded simply. I nodded, and began to push. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever been in, worse than when I had been ambushed in the woods with only Dorian with me by a pack of bears. One nearly ripped my arm to shreds, and the pain I endured sewing up a huge gash in my leg from the other. More painful than when that dragon tossed me into a snow drift like a rag doll. More painful than When I was forced to leave Cullen for weeks at a time with nothing of his to hold onto but the little coin he gave me that day at the pond, and the very few personal letters sent to me in the field that don't get ruined by the elements. No, this was the most excruciating pain I have ever been in. "AHHHHHH MOTHER FUCKING DREAD WOLF TAKE ME GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!! ANDRASTE'S FLAMING FUCKING ASS THIS HURTS DAMN IT!!!" I screamed and I screamed and I screamed until I could scream no more. Then I just cried. With one final hard push, the pain left me. By this time, I had almost no feeling left, and I was so exhausted, I nearly feel asleep like that. there was a haze over my eyes. I didn't relize why the pain had left until my child was placed gently in my lap. The cord was cut by Cullen, taking a small piece to bury later for good luck within the household. The child was taken away to be cleaned, and blanketed. Just as the baby was being cleaned, I was whisked into a bath to be cleaned myself, and all the while, Cullen remained by the child's side, watching over it very protectively. He came over to me, and delicately placed his hand on my shoulders. "She's every bit as beautiful as we hoped. She has your color eyes." Cullen whispered. It was true, my eyes where a very brilliant blue color, the same as my mothers were. My mother once told me, that if my child had my color eyes at birth, they would forever be that color. Lavellan Blue she called them. When I was finished with my bath, the women helped me out, and left me and Cullen with the child in an old cradle a mother had, but didn't need any more. Cullen helped to dry me off, and layed me back in bed to rest, while he held the baby.

Cullen's POV

While Ellana Fell into a deep sleep, I held the small infant tight in my arms, protecting her from whatever could harm her beyond this tent. They would be heading back to skyhold as soon as Ellana Felt ok, with the little group of soldiers coming with us. When Ellana woke, the baby had been sleeping since birth, Ellana the same, which had been hours. "Hello, my beautiful wife, and now, mother of my child." She smiled sleepily at that, sleep still grazing her eyes. "Come, see your child." Ellana moved to a sitting position, got up, and walked to the chair where I was now holding the child. She leaned over the chair, and looked into those brilliant blue eyes, and tears came to her eyes "She's really mine?" She asked. "Yes, Ellana she's really yours." I responded with a bit of mirth in my voice. "Can I hold her?" She asked. I had to laugh at that. "Your her mother, there is nothing stopping you from holding her!" I said with a laugh. She laughed a small, tried laugh, and took hold of the infant in my arms. I got up so she could sit down, and asked the question "So, she doesn't really look like a Leah does she?" "No, she doesn't." Ellana admitted. "Oh, why didn't I think of this sooner?!" I took the child from her arms afraid she would begin pacing and forget all about the child. Sure enough, as soon as I thought it, she began to pace. "We could take her to the elders! In elven tradition, a new child is taken to the elders to be named an elven name. We could do that!" I smiled. The child would be raised human, and under human gods. She would be taught by her mother, and all the dalish scholars we have on elven tradition, and lore, but she would grow up around humans, and human traditions. The idea of giving the gift of giving her one more thing to tie her to her dalish history through her name, it gave me more happiness then I could say. "Yes, Of course we can give her an elven name." She smiled her huge smile, and excitedly said, "Oh, Cullen, thank you! I'll go make the arrangements now!" and she ran out of the small tent faster than I though she could after only giving birth a few short hours ago. I gathered the small infant in my arms, and cuddled her tightly. "We're going to get in a boat lload of troble, I garentee it  I whispered to the child.

A few hours later, Ellana and myself were standing outside the tent of the elders. Ellana was pacing like a maniac. "Hey why, are you so nervous?" I said with a little laugh, and putting my hands on her shoulders. The single touch seemed to visably relax her. "Sorry, it's just, whenever I saw this done, it always made me nervous. It's tradition, but the chances that you get a bad name, their slim, but they're there. I just, I hope she gets a good name." "Don't worry. She will get an amazing name. Just then, the elders came out. "Your child is an amazing one. You shall be thankful. Tis a wise decision to give your child an elven name. You are better than I thought." She said the last part to me, which was a little surprising "However, your child's name is, Deralena, in honor of her grandmother. She will be one to carry on a legacy." She bowed to us both, and moved on, the rest of the elders following suit. "Deralena, beautiful," Ellana whispered. "May I ask how Deralena is a tribute to your mother?" I asked. "Of course, but later, ok?" "Sure." I said with a smile. And we walked with our child, Deralena, love spreading throughout our small little family. Two days later, after Ellana had rested well enough to travel, we borrowed a horse from the soldiers we brought with us. We were able to borrow a small wagon from the clan, and while I stuffed it to the brim with all the blankets and pillows I could, Ellana recived gifts from her clan. Some were for the child, stuffed animals, or mobiles, while Ellana got words of advice, or baby clothes. I even recived a gift or two. Soon, we were on our way, after passing out good byes, and good lucks. "You guys okay back there?" I said on our way home. Ellana laughed. "You know, that's the third you asked in the last hour. We're fine. You just focus on getting us home." "Well, I'm sorry if I want to ensure my family's safety." I responded with a laugh. Before long, we were passing through the camps of the soldiers outside Skyhold. Deralena was fast asleep, so when the soldiers begin to shout congratulations, I had to hurry to quiet them. They still gave thumbs up though, and whispered congratulations. When we got to the front gates of skyhold, there was already a large crown gathering. Our companions and advisors were at the fore-front of the gathering. "Alright everybody, I know you would to congratulate our dear inquisitor and commander, but right they need some rest, so make a hole people!" Josephine yelled. "Josephine! Quiet! The child is asleep!" I scolded. "Oops. Sorry commander." Josephine apologized. I got off the horse, and helped Ellana out of the wagon. I wrapped her in a blanket, and together we walked up the stairs to the main hall, and from there, to our room. I carefully helped Ellana onto the bed, and helped her to get settled. Then I took Deralena and but her in the bassinet in the corner of the room. "Well, we will leave you be. You've had a long trip, so you should get some rest." Josephine said, and left the room. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked. "I'm just fine, Cullen, though a little tired from the trip." She said. "Well then, do not let it be me who keeps you from your rest." I responded. I however had work to do, so I put on my armor and went to relive Cassandra of her duties. When I found her, she was out training with recruits in the yard. She was oblivious to my approach so I stood back to watch. "Pick up your shield, and raise you sword a little higher!" She screamed. The recruit heeded her advice. They seemed to learn more from her than they did from me. "Oh, commander, I didn't hear you approach." She said. "That's no problem Cassandra. I was going to relieve you of my duties, but the soldiers seem to listen well to you. When I tell them to lift the shield higher, it never seems to stick. Tell me, what's your secret?" I asked with mock admiration. She simply smiled, and said, "Well, honestly, I don't know. But our soldiers have gotten vastly better since you left, as far as training goes. Don't know why. But enough of work. How was your trip, and how is that little child of yours?" She asked. I chuckled. Fine, it was all fine. I surprised Ellana with a trip to her clan, and a wedding ceremony. Then she went into labor, just as we were walking back to our tent. Kinda funny now that I say it aloud actually." We both laughed. "So, can you tell us her name?" She asked. "No. You will find out when everyone else finds out, because knowing you, you would have to blab to some one, and it very well could be a ver big gossip. No." I explained. "Darn!" She said with a dramatic snap of her fingers. "Well, I should let you go." She said, and turned back to the recruits. Ellana's POV The next day, there was a party, and every noble who had alliances with the inquisition attended, as well as all our companions, and any and all family members that could get out here in time. The party was lovely, with simple pink and purple drapes across the celling of the main hall, and little baby themed items all around the room. I was seated on the throne for most of the party, Cullen by my side. Many nobles came to give gifts to me and Deralena, and I saw more than a few of our friends enjoying the wine. "Having fun?" A gruff voice said behind me. Cullen. "Yes, and before you ask, I'm fine as well." I said with a laugh. "Okay everyone, gather 'round. It's time to _finally_ find out, the name of our beautiful new little girl here at skyhold. Ellana?" Josie finished. "Yes," I said, and stood up. "The name of our beautiful baby girl is, Deralena!" I said, a big, proud smile on my face. Many in the crowd were smiling, all were clapping. After that, everyone was dismissed to eat, with Cullen and myself at the head of the table, and our companions were sitting next to us at a table all our own, while the nobles sat at table around us. Bull, Dorian, and Sera were all sitting together, drinking, as usual, while Josie, Liliana, and Vivienne all talking together quietly, probably discussing gossip, or fashion disaster like the nobles. Varric and Cassandra were sitting together, talking about one of Varics new books, while Cole and Solas sat near the end of the table, exchanging whispers of maker only knows. Blackwell, however, sat alone, opposite Cullen and I, and I shot him a smirk, and he laughed. Everything was as it should be, how it should always be. "Attention, everyone? If I could have your attention, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new, beautiful daughter, Deralena, and to my amazing friends, who supported me, all through my pregnancy, and, of course, to my family, and clan, who could not be here today, but helped me to deliver this new bundle of joy. To them!" I said, and raised my glass. "To them!" Everyone repeated, and did the same. We enjoyed our dinner, and after, Cullen and I had a chance to talk with our friends, now that the baby wasn't present. "Solas!" I said, walking towards the man. "Hello da'len." He said in a quiet calm voice, like always. "How are, and how is the baby doing? I heard you had to give birth with the dalish." He asked. " yes, I did have give birth with my clan, Solas, but I am fine, as is the baby. They have perfected things like that without the help of modern technology, and mages, believe it or not. I gave a happy, and heathy baby to this world, and her mother is doing just fine." I had a sharp edge to my tone, and he knew it, but I was a little offended that he thought the dalish were not capable of birthing one of their own. "I am sorry, da'len, I did not mean to offend." He said. "Of corse you didn't. I need to go speak with Dorian. Please excuse me." He nodded me away, and I left to go speak with Dorian. He was with Iron bull, daring some poor noble to out drink him. Good, a distraction. "Dorian!" I yelled. "My, dear, what trouble have you gotten into now?" He said. "Dorian." I said as he hugged me. "Now, what ever did you do at that camp that made you go into labor, so far from help my dear. It truly tragic that i wasn't there for the birth. I could have instructed everyone how to do it right!" He gasped. "He wasn't, you know, 'doing it' with you?" He asked. "Dorian! No! Of corse not. When I found out I was pregnant, we agreed, no more until the baby was born. Maker Dorian. And, if you must know, Cullen married me under dalish customs. How he knew I wanted that, I don't know, but he did, and I suspect Josephine." We giggled at that, then I yawned. "Oh, go up to bed, dear. You look exhausted, and you won't be getting much sleep with the new baby. Go. I tell Cullen where you went, but not until he asks. He should stay here." He said. "Thanks Dorian. Your a good friend." I said and hugged him again. "Of course, I'm just happy to have wine again." He laughed. "Well, go on, you must be tired, so go.", I smiled at him, and made my to my room. When I woke, it was to the baby crying. Cullen was asleep next to me. It was still a few hours before sun-up, and she was probably hungry. "I got her." Cullen said, sleepily, but I sat up any way. He picked her up gingerly, and gently rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words to her. I smiled looking at them. Cullen came over, and sat next to me, and handed her to me. "I think she's hungry." He said with a smile. "I could have told you that." I said laughing. I held her gently to my chest, and began to feed her. "Honey, can you hand me that blanket over there?" I asked Cullen, nodding across the room. He went to retrieve it without complaint. When he brought it back to me, he rubbed his hands over Dera, and soon, we were all asleep, once again. Cullen's POV A few hours later, Cullen was up, his body trapped in routine, never letting him sleep past 6 am. Luckily, Elana had also gotten up around the same time, and him, Ellana, and Deralena, all got to watch the sun rise on a new day at skyhold, and a new day as a family. Maker he was a lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! Thank You! Beautiful readers you! Thank you so much for reading my first Fan work. Hope you enjoyed it. So, at one point in this chapter, (the section from Ellana coming to her clan to leaving her tent without Cullen) I had severe writers block, so I wanted to delete this whole section, but, I just made it better, so, that is why its been so long writing. Sorry. :( Also, for those that don't know, a train (in clothing) describes the long back portion of a skirt, overskirt, or dress that trails behind the wearer. It is a common part of a woman's court dress, formal evening gowns or wedding dresses. Hope you liked it, comment, kudos, like and subscribe!   
> Yay! I'm Done! Lets go have a party! Yay!


End file.
